Virgins for Dinner
by Efi Taph
Summary: Book One of the Virgin Trilogy. Rumors surround a certain book loving prince as an unexpected flight throws the boy into a whirl. The Draconian Dragos, a race most think to be extinct or near to, come into the light as new dangers and plots surround this unlikely couple. Fanfiction version of the webcomic Virgins for Dinner located on smackjeeves. Full warnings inside.


_This series starts as a fanfic, gets turned into a comic based on the fanfic, then the fiction gets edited to match the comic a bit more and fix typos before being posted. seeing as we have chapter 1 of the comic posted, time to have chapter one of the fiction version posted too! Welp, read up~  
_

_I'm not sure how i did it, but this chapter started at 11 pages and it grew to 17 pages by the time the edits were done. Spooky!_

_The fanfiction version of Virgins for Dinner! Read the Virgins Comic at: lozv4d dot smackjeeves dot com! Or join the deviantart group: TheVirginTrilogy dot deviantart dot com  
_

_Extra information, character bios, etc can be found at the forum Hub fictionasylum dot boards dot net_

_The Virgins world and the Dragconian Dragos belong to me._

_Legend of Zelda (c) Nintendo_

_**Warning:**This comic will contain crack pairings, Mpreg and SLASH! Don't like? Don't read! There IS mature content, but there is **NO** vore!_

**X**

**Chapter One: The Drago's Cave  
**

Screams could be heard all through out Castle Town as a brilliant, sapphire dragon swooped down upon the unsuspecting townsfolk. It's teeth showing as it gave a large smirk. This dragon sure sure was enjoying terrifying the towns folk. But today it had a different mission. Today the dragon had a craving. And not the every day, head to Kakariko and eat a steak type craving, oh no! Today, he had a craving for a particular taste. One quite rare to find in the current age. A delectable, teenage virgin~

xXx

The towns screams and cries were lost as Vio opened his book. Vio, the crown prince of Hyrule, was normally referred to as Vi, the "princess" of the kingdom. He had no idea why, so what if he enjoyed wearing skirts when alone. They gave him more freedom! And not to mention that whole incident with the man walking in on him flirting with a guard. He was particularly good with deceiving the guards, along with everyone but his sister, into doing whatever he wanted. No idea why, really, and that whole, nasty rumor going around he was no longer a virgin?

Well, that was false as well! Vio huffed irritatedly, flipping through pages, the skirt he was currently wearing shifting in the breeze as he read. He preferred books anyway! Much more knowledgeable and trustworthy than any other incompetent human. His ears tilted downward. He... actually felt somewhat lonely with his books. He turned another page, pursing his lips.

_Draconian Dragos. A demon species which takes the form of a Hylian to sneak up on their prey._ Huh... that was stupid. _One can normally tell the difference between a Hylian and a Drago by the size of their eyes and ears. A Dragos ears are slightly longer and slimmer than an actual Hylians. Their eyes are always solid colored. However, the Drago can be easily distracted by jewels or..._ Vio slammed his head into the book.

_...Virgins._

Then something made his ear twitch. Screams of fear? Vio stood, book falling to the ground as he rushed into the town, finding himself completely idiotic for not having heard them earlier.

The dragon, or more specifically, the Draconian swooped down into Castle town repeatedly picking up damsels and even young men before tossing them across the courtyard displeased. Were there NO virgins left anymore? A sudden whiff of something delicious passed by the Draconian's nostrils and his grin widened. He'd found his prey~ Flapping his wings to gain altitude he turned to the direction the sent was coming from and bolted forwards, now approaching the castle itself.

Vio was just about to get into the town when he saw the glittering scales in the sky, a thundering of flapping wings and the draconian was in sight. Vio just stood there, watching in awe. Such a magnificent beast that it was. Perhaps... it could help him escape from such a dreary place. After all... who would know? Oh wait! Crap! Wasn't there something in that book about a delicacy for a draconian was eating virgins? SHIT! Vio bolted through the town, face pale as he dove into the castle yard.

The draconian growled in delight as he finally spotted his target. A lovely young woman, he assumed thanks to the skirt, before swooping down a final time and claiming his prize. He bellowed out a loud roar of victory as he rose into the air before he quickly headed for Death mountain. Home.

As Vio was snatched up, his eyes widened in surprise, and OW! "Hello?!" Vio yelled at the Drago, wriggling, "Pardon me, but don't you think you should at least show me the courtesy of NOT crushing my ribs?" It hurt, and quite honestly, he did not like the idea of everyone below getting an "accidental" good look under his skirt. Wait a second, why worry about his ribs!? He was going to get eaten! Okay, calm down... calm down... Vio looked at the dragon, pursing his lips. He didn't even know if it was intelligible or not. Instead of questioning that however, he thought over how could he persuade the Drago to _not_ eat him...

The Draconian paid no mind to Vio's protests as he flew, his mind lost on other things, things such as how much he was going to enjoy this treat. He practically purred at the thought of the delightful scent the other had, the sound coming out as a low growl. Before he located his home on the side of a sheer cliff in the Death mountain rage. Looping in the air a few times he landed on the edge of the cave and tossed Vio to the ground before speaking the first words he had since leaving his cave. "Now, how should I eat you~?"

"Well, WAIT just a moment!" Vio snapped, skirt blackened with dirt and ash and fallen backward, revealing his undergarments and what came along with. "You DRAG me here, and I don't even get a proper introduction! Goddesses sake... you even RIPPED up my skirt!" Standing, he threw his skirt down, before planting his hands on his hips. "Even a dragon has got to have SOME class, EATING me or not!"

The Draconian blinked a bit startled by the audacity of his current victim, he hadn't expected this to happen. According to the storybooks he'd found, Dragos victims usually just screamed and begged, then were eaten. "Whu?" Was the only intelligible thing he could say in response, before another shocking twist of events came to his attention. "Wait.. you're a guy?!" Not that it really mattered as he still planed to eat the man but... he could have SWORN this was a woman!

"What do you MEAN?" Vio was pissed. Screw it if the Drago wanted to eat him, it could eat him, but... "Of course I'm a GUY! What did you expect, some screaming helpless woman begging for mercy?!" But he would NOT be taken for some whiny bitch! How the hell could this Drago not tell he was a guy? It was obvious with his voice and how he carried himself! "So stop with the damn gawking already! I at LEAST want to know who the hell is Going to be eating me!" He tapped his foot impatiently. "Well go on then! Introduce yourself!"

The Drago blinked again still surprised by this interaction before realizing he was expected to answer. "Uh... Blue?" He said before remembering HE was supposed to be the one in charge, not this Hylian. "My name is Blue! Draconian Dragos of the Death Mountain range! And YOU are my lunch!"

Oh no he did not. "Well I don't think I am." Vio glared at Blue. "For a Draconian Dragos you are the WORST one in the entirety of Hyrule!" Vio pointed a finger at the Drago, perhaps if he continued playing this card... "How could a Draconian Dragos NOT tell if someone was male or female?! It's the most idiotic thing to not even be able to tell the difference!" He frowned.

Blue grit his jaw and growled menacingly. "Well if you weren't so GIRLY, MAYBE I would have NOTICED!" he headbutted Vio's chest. "And who the hell are YOU to think you can get away insulting ME?!" In his anger, his claws were digging small holes into the floor of his cave, and his tail was swishing back and forth in agitation.

Vio swallowed, narrowing his eyes to try and give off an equally threatening aura. "I am NOT girly!" He shifted backward at the headbutt, "and I am Hyrules Prince Vio! That's who!" He noticed the claws digging into the floors and easily hid his unease.

Blue snorted and rolled his eyes. "As if I would believe that!I may live on Death Mountain but even **I** know that Hyrule has a PRINCESS not a Prince. Some chick named Vi."

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A PRINCESS!" Vio slammed his fist into the dragons head, fear gone, angry beyond belief. "I'm PRINCE Vio! What the PEOPLE call me I have no control of!" Crossing his arms over his chest he grit his teeth. "And you're an IDIOT to believe everything you HEAR from those people inside the castle town!"

"OW!" Blue shouted jerking his head back. Sure the punch hadn't REALLY hurt, at least not that much, but it still surprised him enough to make him take a few steps back. "HEY! I RARELY GO TO THAT STUPID TOWN! I HEARD IT IN KAKARIKO!" He snapped back raising one of his arms to rub the now sore spot on his head.

"Oh and let me guess, you've also heard "Princess" Vi was a slut too?" He was frowned, eyes narrowing.

"Well, duh!" Blue snorted again and decided to head further into his cave tired of standing at the entrance, his tail quickly wrapping around Vio's middle to force the Hylian to follow him. "That's ANOTHER reason I know you're LYING. You're a Virgin! so there's no way you could be the princess even if you WERE a woman!"

"So you believe idle gossip from people who have probably NEVER met me before." Vio winced as he walked on, "And you don't have to DRAG me in, get your scaly hide off me." Huffing from his nose, he glared, "The slut is my sister, Princess Zelda. The only reason I'm called one is because I flirt with the guards to get out of my duties so I can read." He wriggled, trying to get out of the tails grip. "This HURTS you know." Glancing around the area he blinked at the living arrangement. It was... a lot neater than how he expected a dragon to live. There were also several tunnels, earthy, yes, but... his eyes widened as he saw a bookshelf filled to the BRIM with books. "You can READ?!"

"Wait.. there's two princesses?" Blue glanced back at Vio a bit surprised but didn't acknowledge the Hylian's protests about his tail, but didn't miss the last comment. "Of COURSE I can READ!" the Drago snapped insulted. "Just because I'm a Draconian Dragos I'm supposed to be some stupid animal right?! Now who's the one believing rumors?!"

"Hey! I read that in a BOOK, excuse me for being surprised." Vio sighed, "And yes, there ARE two princess's. No- WAIT! I'm a PRINCE, not a princess!" Vio groaned. "What do I need to prove that to you? The royal ring?" Which just for the record, he did have. Just... it was under his shirt, which was pressing very uncomfortably against his chest thanks to a CERTAIN tail. "And BESIDES that, what are you doing going about eating me? Couldn't you find an... I don't know... ACTUAL girl for a virgin?"

"Man, woman, a virgin is a virgin. And they are VERY hard to find now a days." Blue growled tugging Vio forward till the Hylian was standing in front of his face. Blue's forked tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked the side of Vio's face. "You taste delicious~ So pure." His tongue darted out and licked around Vio's neck. "And I doubt you could ever prove to be in the royal family anyway, Not that it matters, I'm still going to eat you. Plus, the royal ring is only ever given to the next in line for the crown. I read THAT in a book. So stop bluffing already" The draconian sneered.

"I'm the elder, so YES. Of course I have the ring," Vio snapped, cringing at the tongue, tilting his head backwards. "If SOMEONE would simply remove their tail, I could show you!" Vio spat at the Draconian. The tongue... It felt... awkward... but somewhat nice... NO! Vi, hold onto yourself. Struggling to free his arms, he huffed irritatedly. "So why don't you come on down to my size so I can show you properly."

Still highly doubting that Vio had the royal ring Blue decided to play with his food a little more before he ate. "Oh you want to see my Hylian form~" He grinned wider exposing all of his sharp teeth. "Well I guess I CAN give you a last request." And as he leaned forward to lick the side of Vio's face again he transformed from an menacing Drago to a young Hylian man, with golden blond hair and bright blue eyes and not a shred of clothing on. Instead of the same forked tongue as before a soft human tongue ran across the side of Vio's face. "Happy? Can we move on to me eating you now?"

Vio's eyes widened. The hell? This wasn't allowed! The dragon wasn't supposed to be... w-well... handsome! Jerking his head back, he shifted so that he was out of reach before pulling a silver chain from under his shirt, a golden interlaced silver ring showing on the end of it. "Told you, I'm the PRINCE, not some sissy, slutty princess." He stared at Blue head-on, even though he felt a hint of heat from his cheeks.

"Hmm.." Blue tilted his head as he looked the ring over. It looked exactly like the picture he'd seen in his book. "I guess you are. Who knew." The draconian shrugged before stepping back up to Vio and staring eye to eye at the Hylian. "I guess I'll be eating a ROYAL virgin then." He licked his lips unaware of how he was actually presenting himself to Vio, as he wasn't used to being in his Hylian form.

Vio raised an eyebrow. "You know you REALLY aren't all that threatening in either form, right?" Vio leaned further up, on equal footing AND to top it off, height. "And you mistook me for a girl, I don't think you should trust that nose of yours," upon mentioning he flicked it, "Perhaps I'm not even a virgin." He used his other hand, tucking the ring back under his shirt. "Are you even HUNGRY? When did you last eat?" He waved a hand in front of his nose, making a face. "Your breath smells like you've eaten SOMETHING recently."

Blue frowned and swatted Vio's hand away. "I am TOO threatening! I scared all of Castle town didn't I? YOU'RE the one who was DRESSING like a girl in the first place! All virgins smell the same anyway! And who cares when I ate last? When a Drago gets a craving they go after it!" he clenched his fists. In all honesty, he WASN'T hungry.. but yet.. he couldn't deny the immense craving he felt. And the craving just kept growing stronger the longer he had Vio there. It was OBVIOUS he was supposed to eat the Hylian... wasn't he?

"And what's to say this craving is supposed to have you EAT me?" Vio crossed his arms, "As for you being threatening, you are not, AND for me dressing in a skirt, the reason I wear one is because it gives me more freedom to run around than pants do." It also... felt good to wear one, but like hell he was going to say that. Blue had also been flirting with him. Was that just a way to make his food calm down so it didn't squirm or what? "So do enlighten me, what type of 'craving'" Vio used his fingers to create the quotes, "are you Actually having?" Glancing down once, a flush of red crossed his face, "and does eating _normally_ result with THAT rising or is this just a special occasion?"

Blue's face went bright red as he noticed the unusual change. "O-of COURSE I'm supposed to EAT you! What ELSE would I do?" He snorted and crossed his arms trying to ignore his embarrassment and the last question Vio asked ending up mumbling something about skirts and pants both being stupid, and Draconians didn't need clothing. He couldn't understand WHAT exactly his body was doing at that moment, but he hopped it would stop soon. He just wanted to eat Vio already so he could finally get rid of this craving.

"Wait a second..." Vio's eyebrows rose, "Do you not know what's happening to your body right now?" How could he not know? It was the most simple thing, most teenagers got them! "And if I was going to say _anything_ about what you would do... w-well..." He looked down again. Dear Goddesses, _please_ tell him he was dreaming. "It would be more like... sexual cravings, not exactly... food."

"Sexu-whats?" Blue asked getting frustrated by how many times Vio had confused him in such a short time. "Speak NORMAL for once!" he growled clenching his fists again. "I bet you're just making all of this up so I wont eat you!"

Vio rubbed the bridge of his nose, face beat red. He'd already gotten the talk from his father, but... s-seriously. "It means you want _sex_." He shook his head, turning red from his face to his ears. "And I wouldn't make this up! I-idiot! Just _look_ at it!"

"I can see just fine!" Blue snapped. "I still don't get what you're talking about! and I STILL say you're making this all up!" He grabbed the front of Vio's shirt jerking the Hylain to his face. "And NOW I will be eating you!"

"You want proof?!" Vio hissed between his teeth. "I'll give you your goddess damn proof!" So, pressing his lips against Blue's he grabbed the erection in his hand, giving a jerk. He wasn't experienced in this... at all... but neither was Blue if what was just said was any proof.

Blue gasped sharply and let out a loud groan against Vio's lips. GODDESSES that felt good! A spike of paranoia struck Blue as he wondered what on earth Vio was doing to him, but the thought was quickly knocked out of his mind as his own hips thrusted forward with a will of their own, creating a bit of friction against Vio's hand.

Vio shuddered, "E-Enough _proof_ for you?" He gave another jerk for good measure. His cheeks were red as he felt the erection swell slightly more in his hand.

Blue took in a shuddering breath and nodded slightly groaning again. "D-do that again."

"S-seriously?!" Vio looked bewildered, eyes wide. "B-but, I-I don't... I'm not..."

Blue didn't hesitate as he grabbed Vio's shoulders and jerked him forward smashing their lips together again. He might not know what he was doing, but he sure as hell wasn't going to just stand around and NOT do it while Vio babbled.

As he was yanked forward into another kiss, the first thing that ran through his mind. He just _lost_ his first kiss. However, it felt... somewhat good... His hand jerked up again. Thank goodness he... read those books about this as he swept a thumb over the tip.

Blue groaned louder still and pulled back slightly for air. "Whatever you're doing, don't stop!"

Vio huffed, feeling his cheeks burn as he continued his jerking motion, running his thumb over the tip every once in a while. "W-whatever you say..." Vio was once again thankful for his skirt as it provided helpful in covering his own... well, let's say... _Growing_ problem.

Blue moaned against Vio's lips loving everything that was happening but yet it felt like his craving from before was only getting worse. He just had to have more. He NEEDED more. Acting purely on instinct he moved forward and pushed Vio against the cave wall. his tongue now licking at the hylians lips and jaw line.

Vio gave a soft whimper in response to the change of position. He wasn't sure if Blue had _meant_ to shove a leg between his, but it caused friction and pleasure swelled. The feeling of a tongue running along his jawline, he groaned softly. Dear goddesses, he was going to be raped, _then_ eaten by a Drago. Oh yes. This was just the perfect day.

Blue panted as he tried harder to make as much skin on skin contact as he possibly could. Why did Vio have to have wear so many clothes?! He felt like he would explode if he didn't get more contact! Wait... he felt like he would explode regardless. "Nghh... V-Vio~" Blue panted out tightening his grip on the Hylian suddenly before letting out a long groan as he came for the first time.

Vio shuddered as the white sticky substance covered his clothes and hand. Vio was still... in his previous predicament as he flattened himself against the wall, trying to inch away. "Told you..." He flushed, "...so will you let me go now?" Vio really... didn't know whether or not that had been any good, but with that over with...

Blue grumbled something incoherently as he dragged his feet over to a large cushion sitting on the floor with several smaller pillows tossed around haphazardly on top of it, flopped down and almost instantly started dozing.

Vio stared. Was he _serious_? Threatened to eat him, stole his first kiss, and _then_ had the gall to force him to jack the boy...dragon...draconian... _whatever_ off. Wiping off the cum from his hand onto his skirt, he took a deep breath. At least the draconian didn't seem to have enough stamina to rape him after that.

Blue let out a snort and snuggled up further into his pillow bed, clearly deep asleep.

Looking around, Vio glanced outside to the entrance. Well... he probably wouldn't make it that far outside anyway, it was a sheer cliff face after all. Turning his attention instead to the large bookshelf, about four times his size, he walked towards it, looking at it with wide eyes. All these books... all this knowledge... Leaning up on his tip toes, he shuffled a tome from the shelf off, catching it and opening it. Time to read... and hopefully ignore the bulge in his skirt...

xXx

When Blue finally awoke the cave seemed to be bathed in the pale light of the rising sun, letting him know he'd managed to sleep an entire day and night. He let out a yawn as he stretched and transitioned back into his true form. It might make it harder to read books or wander around outside his cave, but he loved being a Drago and there was no way he would pass up the opportunity to stay that way. As he got up off his pillow bed with another yawn, he noticed a small candle light coming from next to his bookshelf. Curious, Blue wandered over to find out why, only to stop upon seeing it was Vio.

The Hylian looked to be sleeping and a few random books were scattered around him. Blue snorted and nudged is head into Vio's back. "What are you doing?"

Vio jumped, a bit started to be woken up so abruptly. He must have fallen asleep while reading again. Yawning he rubbed at his eyes, "Reading." Many of the books were in a different language, so were a bit more difficult, making it take a longer time to actually translate. His hair... running a hand through it and shaking his head to try and fix it up a bit. Wait a second... Vio glanced over to the dragon. Oh yeah... he forgot...

...he was supposed to be either eaten or raped by the Draconian. At the moment, he wasn't sure what the difference was.

Blue yawned again, seemingly oblivious to Vio's inner turmoil. "We'll I'm hungry." He stretched again looking much like a cat by the way he arched his back. "What about you?" The Draconian licked his lips and bumped his head against Vio again trying to force the Hylian to stand up.

Vio flinched. Okay, so _now_ was he going to be eaten? "A bit... peckish on my end. Why do you ask?" He wasn't quite sure what Blue was trying to do with nudging him, but he was somewhat forced to stand because of it, book falling closed from his lap.

"I figured we would get something to eat. Duh." Blue rolled his eyes. "Why else would I ask?" he wrapped his tail around Vio's middle and with a quick jerk tossed the Hylian onto his back.

"W-Woah!" Vio grabbed at the back, eyes widened in surprise as he flinched. Seriously, could this Draconian be at least a _little_ gentle? "Well... just... never mind..." perhaps he'd forgotten. "Where would you- er... I mean, we get something to eat?" If he just kept playing along, perhaps he'd get lucky and not be someone's breakfast.

"Kakariko." Blue grumbled out as he walked back through the cave, to the entrance. "Unless you want to fall, you should probably hold on." The Draconian chuckled before lunging out of the cave and off the side of the cliff, only as the last minute did he open his wings and soar up into the air. "AHAH! That NEVER get's old!"

Vio held on, surprise coming to his face as Blue dove downward. He screamed, a look of shock and happiness coming to his face. This was fun! As Blue snapped his wings open Vio jerked and laughed. "That was _fun!_" Vio felt great, the wind was nice, it felt free. "Kakariko? Aren't they afraid of Draconians there?"

"Ahh.. well yeah, probably." Blue chuckled and shrugged still riding off his adrenaline high from the dive. "But I'm not flying ALL the way to Kakariko. I got some clothes stuff hidden in the side of the mountain halfway there. We'll have to walk the rest of the way."

"Ah, alright then." Vio was impressed with the plan. To think this... draconian actually thought of something somewhat clever. "I'm fine with walking." He was highly interested, but glancing at his skirt. Well, most thought he was a princess anyway... Shrugging lightly. Who said they had to know he was a princess _or_ prince.

As Blue approached the midway point, he began coasting lower and lower before finally landing and transforming back into his Hylian form. With a loud grunt he hit the ground face first and groaned in frustration. "Do you mind getting OFF me?!"

Vio hopped off, raising an eyebrows. "Well, I wasn't the one who threw me on your back." Holding out a hand to Blue, he offered the Draconian-Hylian help to get up. "Do you have any extra clothes there, by the way... I'm a bit..." Glancing down, he gestured toward the dirt and white crusted semen on his skirt, "Messy."

Blue humphed and stood up dusting himself off. "No I don't have anything extra! I barely ever wear clothes anyway!" he grumbled and stomped over to a strategically placed pile of rocks before shoving them out of the way and digging a little bit before coming back up with a fully packed, giants wallet and a large canvas bag. He held it over his head dramatically as he pulled them free causing Vio to raise a brow at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Vio answered quickly looking away as Blue got dressed, he sighed lightly, looking at his skirt. Well, he looked like a slut, he guessed... but it could be a lot worse. Vio rolled his eyes. "I guess _I'll_ deal with it later." Crossing his arms over his chest, he waited. Perhaps he could go and bargain at the market for some new clothing if he could just get a few rupees...

Blue quickly tugged on a set of deep blue standard adventurer's clothes, reminiscent of the garb worn by the adventurous hero of old, grumbling the whole time about over-complicated and waste of time outfits. When he was finally dressed he continued to shove down on the fabric trying in vain to get all the wrinkles out. "Well! Come on!" he snapped once again fully irritated as he lead the way down the mountain towards Kakariko.

Vio raised a brow once more at this. Could he really not figure it out? A slight darkness fell in Vio's eyes and he called out. "Wait!" Vio grabbed onto Blue's arm, turning him around, tugging the shirt, tucking it under the belt and pressing, freeing the clothing of wrinkles. "There." Vio said, "See, it's not complicated." Pulling away, he turned, giving the fellow blond a look of apathy. Honestly, the blue looked good on the Draconian. Very good. "You coming?" He said, now ahead of Blue thanks to stopping him earlier.

Blue blinked still a bit surprised, then he scowled and stormed ahead of Vio. "Let's just go already!"

Vio chuckled. With his little 'fixing' of Blue's clothing, he'd managed to swipe twenty rupees. Keeping them behind his back, he walked forward behind the Draconian into the town, glancing around at the people and the buildings. He wondered what exactly Blue ate... well, besides virgins apparently. Glancing he noticed a clothing stall, but kept going, keeping the location in the back of his mind.

As the got further into town, Blue suddenly veered off to the left and headed for an old looking tavern.

A few people stopped, calling over to Blue, waving a hello or greeting as Vio kept close behind. He gave Blue a questioning eyebrow. "For a Draconian who doesn't go out much, people sure seem to know you here." Vio shifted closer to Blue, glancing around at the old tavern. A sign was swinging in the wind which read: The Red Lion.

Vio was itching to go off to that clothing stall, but said nothing as Blue continued walking to the inn.

"It's not like anything ever happens here. Stop a few times and everybody knows you." Blue answered shrugging.

As he entered the bar, the bartender looked up and smirked. "Back so soon?" Blue spoke grinning at the man. A fisherman at one point, he'd traded his fishing pond for the tavern he had now. Blue never was sure how or why, but he had a feeling the bartender knew quite a bit more about him then he ever led on.

"You expect my break to last a week?" The barkeeper laughed, continuing to smirk. "Well then, Blue. What would you like this time? A room for you and..." Shifting to the right, he spotted Vio, eyebrows raising, "...well, this young... er- woman?" Vio bit his lip at that, ignoring the detail as he gave a soft smile, ducking his head.

"It's... Violet." He coughed, forcing his voice into a falsetto, batting his eyelashes at the keeper.

Blue gave Vio yet another of his ever confused looks. "But I thought you said-"

Vio gave Blue a slap to the arm, flashing him a glare. "Oh, you..." Giving a small, pitched laugh, a forced smile to his lips.

The barkeeper glanced between Blue and Vio before shaking his head. "Whatever, ma'am. Anyway, Blue. What do you want this time?" He gave Blue a welcoming smile, choosing to ignore the odd woman besides him.

"Just some food for me and uh... that." Blue pointed a finger at Vio unsure what to call him at this point.

"The usual?" The barkeeper asked, ignoring the odd comment of 'that'.

Vio glared lightly at Blue. Muttering under his breath at the Draconian, "I'll be right back. I'll explain then." Turning he gave a small curtsy. "Excuse me, sir. I'll have whatever Blue will get, but I must go check up on something real quick outside." Hurrying before Blue could stop him, he left the building, breathing a sigh of relief. Okay, now just to get a new outfit... stopping in front of the clothes stall, he found a striking purple adventurer garb, the deep shade and loose bottom half skirt looking quite nice. Pulling up the twenty rupees, he began haggling.

Blue grit his teeth as he shot a glare at the door, but sat down at the bar anyway. If Vio was trying to escape, he'd catch him after he'd eaten, not before. With a heavy sigh Blue turned around to face the counter just as the bar tender set a heaping plate of steak (rare of course), potatoes, gravy, and a large glass of milk in front of him. Blue sniffed and a grin spread across his face. He hadn't had this treat since a few days ago. Barely remembering to grab his fork, the Draconian dug in.

Taking the garb from the woman, Vio thanked her for the business, asking her if there was an area where he could change. She merely pointed towards her house, offering for him to change there. Giving a smile, he thanked her for the offer, but declined. Turning, he pocketed the fifteen rupees left, having lowered the price to five. Walking outside the town, he slid into the outfit, patting himself down as he looked at his skirt, giving a soft sigh. Oh well, goodbye skirt. Turning, he walked back in, this time in a clean purple tunic. Smiling at people who greeted him, he walked back into the inn, sitting down next to Blue, raising his hand, "I'd like what he's having, sir." The barkeeper blinked, not recognizing Vio.

"Of course sir! That will be right out."

Blue glanced over at the person who had claimed the seat next to him and almost choked. "THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" he face reddened noticeably. Vio looked... really good in mens clothes.

Vio glanced to the side, giving a raised eyebrow. "What? I'm not allowed to wear my genders clothing?" Setting down the fifteen rupees, he slid them back to Blue, just as the food arrived. "Thanks for the outfit, by the way." Picking up his fork he dug into the steak, smiling happily at the bloodied middle as he took a bite, enjoying the food.

Blue opened and closed his mouth a few times unable to form any words before finally giving up with an angry look and returning to his food, snatching the rupees back as he did so.

Vio smirked. The food was good at least. He actually preferred it to the Castle's food, though good, it wasn't as nice. Nor was the atmosphere as comfortable. The plus side to not having his sister whining about her latest boyfriend also helped. Shoveling some potatoes on his fork, he glanced to Blue. "The reason I lied about my name is because I don't need people finding out about me, here." He stated, "If anyone were to even get wind of the name Vio, I'd be hauled back to Castle Town." And quite honestly, he was enjoying himself to much for that.

"Oh?" Blue asked calming down slightly thanks to the delicious food. He laughed. "Don't you want to escape from me though? After all I AM going to eat you." Blue jabbed his fork at Vio's arm playfully and grinned.

"I'd rather be eaten than for the castle to be torn down because I'm the only virgin within the vicinity." He rolled his eyes. "I can't run faster than you, you know who I am and where I live." He shrugged, taking a bite and swallowing. "I just don't see the point."

"Oh..." Blue pouted slightly and returned to his food. 'Well that was no fun' he thought as he ate some more of his favorite treat.

"And to top it all off," Vio added as an after thought, "I don't really _like_ the castle, you "kidnapping" me was the most interesting thing that's happened in years." Sighing he set his fork down, done with his food.

Blue just grunted and shoved more food into his mouth. "Waa-ebber."

"Stop that," Vio snapped, grabbing Blue's wrist. "Sit up, _chew_." He ordered, shifting in his seat. "If you continue to eat like that, you're going to choke."

Blue swallowed his mouthful in one go. "Hey! I'll eat how I want! You're not my mom!"

"I just don't want to draw attention to myself." Vio groaned, "and you scarfing down food like this was your first meal in a month isn't exactly... Well, vague." Vio sighed at the gulp of another big bite of food, somewhat irritated at the lack of manners. "Plus, don't talk about mothers to me," Vio turned his head away. "I doubt you even have one."

A snap was heard followed by a small cling. Blue had snapped his fork in two. A look of pure rage crossed his face and he turned on Vio. "You're right! I DON'T have one! And I don't NEED ONE! I can take care of myself!" Blue scoffed and tossed the fork to the floor choosing to use his hand instead. "Draconians are only male anyway." He muttered to quietly for Vio to hear before shoving the last of his food in his mouth.

"You and me _both_, Drago boy." Vio hissed back at Blue, voice low. "You and me both."

The two sat in silence as Vio finished his meal and Blue fished out the money to pay from his wallet. Once the rupees hit the counter, the Draconian was on his feet and heading for the door. "Come or don't. I don't care." Blue snapped before walking out of the tavern.

"Fine." Vio stood. "I won't come." Test the waters, how much could he push. "After all, you don't care, I'll just go up to a guard and..." he paused. Vio didn't want to go back, but... Vio kept his gaze calm, "...and what will you do about it?"

Blue paused for a moment, Vio wasn't REALLY going to leave.. was he? "Hmph, Like I care." he grumbled then kept on walking.

Vio blinked in surprise. He...didn't care? Well, it wasn't like Vio was anything else than food for the Draconian, but... it still hurt to know he had given a lot of firsts to him and he just turned around and didn't care. Sighing, Vio closed his eyes and turned on his heel, going to find a guard, tell him his name and position, and finally get home... to his sister. Vio felt like he would be sick.

**xXxXx**


End file.
